Letters I've Written
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: A series of letters between the HP characters. Relationships will be made and broken. There will be much tears and bitchyness. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

December 1, 2007

Dear Ginevra Weasley.

I guess there's no easy way to do this. Hell, after what I put you through I'll be lucky if you don't burn this or get it tested for anthrax. Not that I'd blame you. I suppose I was a right terror in school.

But as entertaining as our school days were I rather hoped we'd be able to move past all that and behave like decently civilised um... people. The fact remains that I have been trying to well... correspond with some people from my past. I realise I was a bastard (putting it lightly) in school and such so I thought-

Aw, screw it. After I got out of Azkaban last year my rehabilitation manager told me I needed to get in touch with my inner emotions. I say my emotions are fine where they are and I don't need to go mucking about with them. Naturally that got me a one way ticket to see a loverly shrink.

So for the past three months I have been charged with contacting and asking forgiveness from my former associates. I was going through the list the other day and I came across your name. Ok, actually I was reading about someone getting hexed with the Bat Boogy hex and you entered my thoughts unbidden.

Am I romantic or what? Don't answer that.

Ok, but here's the thing. You don't have to reply. But if you think you can forgive me (Potter already has... no pressure or anything) I'd love to hear from you. I haven't heard anything about anyone in the past ten years. The only people I still talk to are Pansy and Theodore Nott.

If you want to write back I'd like that. If not... well I understand.

Still you should know that you're missing out on one of the greatest lovers of our time. Basically I'm asking if you'd like to have dinner with me sometime. I have to admit, for a goody two shoes, you're kinda cute. And I'd love to hear what you've been up to.

Sincerly and with hopes of dinner

Draco Malfoy

December 2, 2007

Malfoy,

I won't pretend that I'm not surprised to hear from you all of a sudden. I do wonder though if that time in Azkaban has addled your brain.

First, You were horrible to me in school! True I gave as good as I got, but regardless, I don't see how you can possibly expect my forgivness.

Secondly, Did it escape your notice that I've been dating HARRY POTTER for the past, oh I don't know... Five years?

But I guess it can't hurt to say something. Harry and I started dating my fifth year. After the war we just thought there was nothing left. He went his way and I went mine. I went on to higher education in Reading. I spent a year in America as a Study Abroad program. I got my bachelor's in Education. I now teach part time at a local high school, Math. I started the program for my master's in English Education. I'd love to teach College level classes, particularly Creative writing. I'm only a semester from my Doctrate, which, in case you're wondering, is the reason Harry and I aren't married yet.

We met again about six years ago after I got my bachelors. We started dating again but I made it quite clear that my career came first until I had a steady job and one that I wanted. He was ok with it.

We don't see each other as much as I'd like. I live here on campus and he travels alot with the Cannons. Still, I can't complain.

Geez, will you look at me? Pouring my heart out to a careless git like you. I must be going soft.

Here's to never hearing from each other again.

Ginny Weasley

(A/N: well? What do you think? I refuse to tell you the ships. You'll have to wait for later letters! Each chapter will have two letters. Some chapters will be shorter than others as a result.


	2. Chapter 2

December 19, 2003 

Ginny, 

Hey! I have some down time now so I thought I'd drop you a line, see how you're holding up with out your rugged he-man there to protect you! Just kidding. I know you could kick my ass any day of the week. 

So Malfoy finally apologized eh? Magnanimous. He's right. He wrote me a letter a few weeks back. Totally slipped my mind until you mentioned it. I guess I did forgive him. Hm. Imagine that. I actually ran into him a few days ago. My has he changed. 

Not that I'd date him. Not my type. 

But enough of that. How are you? Holding up ok? How's that paper... oh what was it about again. Oh no matter. I wish you luck. But Gin there's- 

Oh, blast. Have to go hon, see you for Christmas. 

Love Harry 

December 21, 2003 

Harry, 

Sorry this took a bit. I just ran into Malfoy myself. Still a bit too arrogant for my taste, so you don't have to worry just yet! 

And how are you? I never see you much any more. It's a little like having a ghost for a boyfriend. I... 

Circe, I'm getting sentimental again. Soon I'll have my doctrate. And then... well then we'll burn that brigde. I do miss you though. Sometimes I wonder if you're alone or... 

Ignore that. I'm just missing you. After all, you wouldn't cheat on me. 

Love Ginny 

(A/N: I warned you there would be some sinfully short chapters in this fic. And yes, Harry is cheating on Ginny. How ever did you figure it out? 


	3. Chapter 3

December 23, 2003 

P- 

I feel horrible lying to her like this. She doesn't deserve it. 

I just can't love her the way she needs to be loved. God, does that make me a bad person? 

I can't love her, but I can love you. And that makes it worse some days. But better. 

You're perfect. Did I ever tell you that? I didn't know it at first but love comes softly I guess. And then when I saw you at that game. Heh. You vixen. You stole that kiss. I don't blame you. I might have done the same. I didn't recognize you at first. With your hair at its natural color and your eyes... well you were a sight. 

Why did you kiss me that first time? 

Love H 

December 24, 2003 

H- 

I kissed you because I knew it. I knew you were the only one for me. You were perfect and I couldn't resist it. I felt it a little in school but that moment... God I couldn't resist it any more. 

As for the other times... well I dare say we both know. 

I know you want to tell her. But we can't yet. Please. She is fragile. I don't like her a terrific deal but she won't be able to handle it yet. Let her graduate. She's so bright that I don't want to risk her yet. 

I'm going to miss you while you're there. Promise to think of me? 

I love you Harry. 

Love forever, Pansy

(A/N: Ohhhh! Who saw this coming? Okay, who saw Harry being with Pansy? Oh, and I still need some help with my new book so if any one's interested, drop me a PM and we'll talk shop or email me at nikkiflinn at yahoo.


	4. Chapter 4

January 3rd, 2004

Pansy-

While I am plesantly surprised not to have heard from you in a while, I am a little worried. Grape vine says you're single but you haven't sought me out yet.

Just who are you dating that you don't want any one to find out about?

Oh, don't act so bleeding surprised. You always have some boy toy. You can't help it. I'm not condeming you for this, Pans. It's just in your nature. You need someone to be there for you. So, just who is it?

On a different note, what are you up to exactly? I mean career wise.

Draco

January 5th

Draco-

Why, yes, I have been doing wonderfully. Thank you so much for your concern. Honestly, you and these conspiracies! You're as bad as you were in school.

And did it possibly escape your notice that I've been dating Theo for the past three months? I always knew you were a bit dense, but that goes pretty far even for you. I will say that it's a long distance relationship and Theo and I don't talk all that much really. but we're still dating.

Career wise? I'm an assistant manager to a Quidditch team. We're traveling right now, so I don'tsee as many people as I would like to.

Furthermore, even if I were single, I don't date men already in love.

Figure it out yourself.

Pansy.

(A/N: I promise there will be real DG in this fic. Just not for a bit yet!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Jaunary 7th

Potter-

I suppose I should be civil to you, however I feel that would be wasted effort on both our parts.

I do not expect you to respond to this letter, and given our past, I rather doubt you will. Still this letter is just a warning so truly there is no reason for cordiality. I have a better idea infact. I'm going to merely tell you this and you'll listen. And if you don't my owl will let me know and I will send you a howler. A little harder to ignore, I assure you.

But let's get down to business. I know you're dating someone. Frankly I don't give a damn who it is but I will tell you this. Certain rumors have reached my near perfect ears. Rumors that you just might be considering cheating. Or perhaps you already are.

I have just one piece of advice for you.

Don't hurt her. Who ever the hell you're dating, don't fucking hurt her. Girls don't appreciate it. Trust me on this buddy.

If you have to cheat on her, just tell her, okay? I don't give a fuck about you but I know a little about love. So trust me, okay?

Malfoy

January 9th

P-

Got a letter from your old flame the other day. Malfoy, if you can't guess. Could he know about us?

H.

January 10th

H-

No way in hell. Draco's always was a dear, but he couldn't see what was happening around him during the war. I doubt anything has changed since. I miss you, as always. See you next week in Barcelona?

Love, P.

(A/N: The plot thickens! And we get three letters this time!

To Ami- Glad to see I can still get you! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

January 15th

Theo-

Hey mate. First, great game last night. Nice to see you haven't lost your touch. As if that would ever happen. Second, sorry for not being there in person. I've had a bunch of shit piling up. Speaking of shit, what was with that ref's call? In the second half. Was he blind? Clearly you were onsides.

Any way, thought I'd ask you this, are you seeing anyone? YOu're not as big as Beckham was so we don't get immediate updates about these things you know.

Draco

January 16th

Drake-

I have another game in Barcelona in a few days. Meet me down there and we can actually have a real conversation. Ha! Like that'll happen.

Don't worry about making it. It's just nice to know there's someone from our world who doesn't shake their heads over my career choice. Though, I do hear the little Weasley girl is into futbol. Pity she's taken.

The ref in question was for Liverpool not Oxford. Seems he had a bit on the game. We won anyway so no one's gonna say anything.

As for your final question, I am still gloriously single and wanted by women in the entire United Kingdom and several small American States. I keep telling you to forget about that girl and enjoy being a hot, elligible bachelor with vast sums of money.

Live a little.

Any way, got to go. See ya soon.

Theo.

January 18th

Theo-

Yet another glorious game. Sorry to see you benched so much. Sorry I couldn't make it to Barcelona on time. Your season's slowing down though, right?

I like my obsession with that girl as you call her. She's... nice. Impossible, but nice. Besides, I've got the family name to look out for.

Ciao, Draco

January 20th

Drake-

Know what's weird? I could have sworn I saw Potter down here with Pansy. Weird huh?

Theo.

(A/N: Is it so weird Theo? IS IT? muhahaha! Okay, enough of that. Hope you guys like!


	7. Chapter 7

February 3rd

Potter-

I'm going to attempt to be as civil as I possibly can. So if words like 'shit fucker' happen to find their way into our conversation, you'll have bear with me.

I have significant reason to believe that you are cheating on your girlfriend. If you aren't please feel free to deny it vehemently, but know I probably won't believe you.

Malfoy.

February 4th

Malfoy-

There is no way in hell I would cheat on Ginny. I like her too much.

Wait... If you won't believe me anyway, why should I even say anything?

Potter

February 5th

Potter-

You shouldn't. Because I don't really think you like Ginny all that much. Oh, I could be wrong, but I don't think I am. Really, this is just a warning to you, Potter. I've seen a lot of people hurt and I would be mildly upset if Girl-Weasel happened to get hurt over your insensitive actions. Not terribly unhappy, but mildly inconvinenced. After all, I run her brother's branch of the Ministry and I'd have to listen to him complain for the rest of his life.

Malfoy.

February 6th

Ron-

Why didn't you tell me Malfoy was your boss?

Harry

February 7th.

Harry-

Didn't think it was terribly relavant. He does most of his work from his manor so I don't ever see him but once a month. Works out quite nicely for me.

Ron

(A/N: Yeah for altruistic Draco!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

February 9th

Malfoy

I kinda guess I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have judged you like that. I hope we can co-exist again without threat of death.

Ginny Weasley

February 10th

Freckles:

That was quite possibly the most awkwardly worded letter ever. Ever.

Draco Malfoy.

February 11th

Blonde one:

Sorry we can't all be ridiculously good at apologies like you. I guess when you don't make many mistakes, it's harder to apologize for the few you do make.

Ginny.

February 12th

Freckles:

Ignoring that obvious sarcasm of your last correspondence, I find it's the opposite. Then again, perhaps you just suck at apologizing.

Draco.

Febrary 13th

Pale Thing

I am good at writing apologies. I am not some irritating, charmless, _single_ git.

Gin.

February 14th

Freckles

Ah, so maybe the real problem is _who_ you're apologizing to. I understand. I can be a bit daunting at times. Mere mortals like you might be uncomfortable admitting your mistakes to one such as me.

Draco

PS Happy Valentines Day.

February 15th

Ferret Boy

You are quite possibly the most egotistical idiot in the world. Maybe I didn't put forth such a great effort because I didn't really think you'd appreciate it.

Gin.

PS Thanks.

February 16th.

Freckles

That hurts. I always appreciate a well thought out apology.

Draco

PS You're welcome. Now how can you say I'm so bad?

February 17th

One lacking pigment,

Well then, I really am sorry. I hope you can forgive me for being biased. Hard habit to break.

Gin

PS Alright, You're okay.

February 18th

Ginny

Thank you. I appreciate it.

Draco

PS I hope you know your brother is an idiot.

--

Draco,

Which one?

Ginny.

(A/N Looky! Ginny called Draco by his name! It was fun to come up with other names for her to call him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

February 23

To Theodore Nott

C/O the Liverpool Futbol League

I'm sure you're surprised to hear from me. The fact is I learned recently that you had a rare copy of God Stalk by PC Hodgell. I was wondering if you knew where I could get a copy.

Hermione Granger, M.T.D. M.A.D.

C/O Cambridge Magical Department

February 25

Hermione Granger-

First, I am utterly shocked that you even know who I am. You were the aloof book worm in school. I guess fame makes you someone, doesn't it? Secondly, you do know that God Stalk isn't a historical or factual book, don't you?

Theo

PS, what does M.T.D and M.A.D. stand for?

February 28

Theodore Nott-

Stop being an ass. Of course I remember you. You kept trying to talk to my cleavage so I kept ignoring you. It was a mutually benifiting relationship. You got to stare all you wanted and I didn't have to listen when you made inappropriate comments. Now, are you going to lend me the damn book or not?

Hermione

PS, M.T.D.= Magical Theory Degree. M.A.D. = Magical Application Degree. Both from Cambridge.

March 3

Hermione Granger-

Nice to hear. Have they gotten any bigger?

Theo.

March 5

Theodore Nott-

You have no idea how tempting it is to have you killed.

Hermione

March 8

Hermione Granger-

Who would you have kill me? By the way, here's the book. And I thought a bachelors took at least two years. How can you already have two degrees? We've only been out for three years.

Theo

March 10

Theodore Nott-

I'm sure there are plenty who would help a busty young lass like me. Thanks for the book. I have five degrees by the way. A bachelors, two masters and two doctrates.

Hermione

March 12

Hermione Granger-

Holy shit. When the hell do you have time to breath?

Theo

March 13

Theodore-

I have plenty of time. The past three years have been a different matter. And if you remember I'm a year behind you so I've had four years to get my degrees. Dumbledore let me start my bachelors work when I was still in school and after that it only took a few months to write my masters thesis and my doctorial dissertation.

Hermione

March 15

Hermione-

Ony a few months? Aren't those things, like, one hundred pages or something?

Theo

March 16

Theodore-

More or less. Thanks for the loan. It was good.

Hermione.

(A/N: I think I'm missing a chapter...Oh well. Hope you like the dynamic between Hermie and Theo. PS God Stalk is the best book ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

March 21

Luna Lovegood-

I'm not very good with words. So I'm going to stick to the point here. Do you want to get together some time?

Ron Weasley

March 22

Ron-

Getting together is all well and good, I suppose, but what on earth would we be doing?

Luna

March 23

Luna-

Well, I was thinking we could see a movie or something.

Ron

March 23

Ron-

See a movie?

Luna

March 24

Lu-

Or rent one. You know. Watch something...

Ron

March 24

Ron-

Do you know how to work a TV?

Luna

March 24

Lu- I have an idea.

Ron

March 24

Ron-

Well, then you can show me. I've always been interested in them. How exactly do they work? Could we ask your dad about that? Do you think he'd know?

Luna

March 24

Lu-

Meet me at my parent's place and we'll get started!

Ron

March 26

Ron-

I'd like to thank you for a great night. Could we...could we do it again some time?

Luna

March 26

Lu-

Any time.

Ron.

(A/N: You like?

To Vanna: Glad you like it! It's a little hard writing entirely in letters but it's still good!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Twelve

March 26

Harry-

I miss you. I can't believe we haven't seen each other in almost a month. But let's forget about that for now. What have you been up to, love? Things are okay with me. I got the job at the Ministry. It makes me a little nervous, working so close to...well, _her_. She's a bit daunting, isn't she? My only consolation is that she works underneath me. Small favor that.

Well, I should go. I miss you.

Love Pansy.

March 27

Pansy.

I found this letter in Potter's mail box. We need to talk.

Draco.

---

What follows is a conversation transcribed by Draco's quick notes quill.

"Pansy, have a seat."

"What's this all about? You drag me down here for...what?"

"Care to explain why you were sending a letter to Harry Potter?"

"Why are you looking through mail?"

"I'm the chief Minister in charge of defense. I have a right to look at anyone's mail if I think it needs looking at."

"That doesn't give you the cunting right to.."

"I also know that Ginny Weasley, one of the star employees here, would be quite...devastated if she found out. I think I have every damn right in the bleeding book."

"...You're an ass."

"And you're fornicating with Potter."

"..."

"Not even going to deny it?"

"Fuck you, Draco."

"Get over yourself. Tell Weasley."

"Why the fuck should I do that?"

"Tell her. Or I will."

"Go to hell."

"See you there, you adulterous little bitch."

(A/N: Who is in love with Draco right now? Be honest girls.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Thirteen

March 30th

Ginny Weasley-

I have something to tell you. You don't know me that well and you don't like me. You're going to like me even less now.

I've been sleeping with Harry Potter.

Pansy-

April 1st

To Harry- (Arrived in the form of a howler.)

You fucking bastard. I should have known, shouldn't I? And if you think for even one second that I'm going to EVER forgive you, you are so cunting wrong.

April 2nd

Ginny, I knew I made a mistake. But you have to believe me that I am willing to break up with Pansy if you want me to. Just, please, let's talk about this.

---

Break up with her? You fucking ass. You're still with her, aren't you? Unbelievable!

---

Ginny, can't we talk about this?

---

Talk all you want, Hero boy. I ain't fucking listening any more. Go to hell.

(A/N: short chapter, I know. I kinda lost my cheat sheet for this fic so I've been playing it by ear. I will try to keep the chapters longer but for now... yeah. Oh, and who likes the fact that Ginny yells at Harry as opposed to Pansy? It always annoys me that girls blame the girl their boyfriend cheats with as opposed to the cheater himself. Ginny will be yelling at Pansy later in the fic but for now, I'm pretty happy with it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Fourteen

April 3rd

Harry-

I'm sorry. I know I should have told you first but…well she needed to know, Harry. I know I have no right to ask you but I hope you can forgive me. I'm sorry.

Pansy.

* * *

Pansy-

I'm not mad at you. I can't be mad at you. You've been stronger than I could ever be. I should have told Ginny back when this first started. I was too…selfish, weak, I dunno.

* * *

April 5th

Harry,

You could never be weak.

* * *

P- Glad you think so. How's Ginny?

* * *

H-

She slapped me the other day. So far that's all she's done. She didn't even say anything. She hasn't said anything to me since then. I don't think I can blame her.

* * *

P-

I feel like shit for what I've done to her but…somehow I can't stop loving you.

H.

* * *

April 6th

H-

I know how you feel.

Love, Pansy.

(A/N: So, I've made the executive decision that this fic is just going to have shorter chapters than the rest of my stories. Get over it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fifteen

April 7th

Hermione-

Hey. How's Ginny doing? I heard about the stuff with Pansy and Harry. Is she going to be okay?

Theo

PS at the risk of sounding crass, did you hear that the new PC Hodgell book is gonna be out soon?

* * *

April 8th

Theo-

She's doing better. She was pretty pissed at first and understandably so. She's passed the upset part and onto the pure, blind rage. She'll get over that soon enough but I'm kinda afraid of what will happen then.

Hermione

PS I know. I'm totally excited for it too.

* * *

April 9th

Hermione-

I'm glad she's doing better. So I hear it was Pansy that told her.

Theo

PS I didn't fully understand some of that stuff in To Ride A Rathorn

* * *

Theo

Yeah, Pansy Parkinson is the one that told her. She's pissed at her too, but not as much as she's pissed at Harry.

Mione

PS Which part?

* * *

April 10th

Mione

Did you know that Draco Malfoy knew too?

Theo

PS The part with the soulscape. How was she doing that stuff with the armor?

* * *

Theo

So why didn't he tell?

Mione

PS When she blood bound the rathorn she gained some of his abilities, though only on the soulscape.

* * *

Mione

You'd have to ask him that.

Theo

PS Thanks.

(A/N: Just some fluff with Theo and Mione. I had a good time with this chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

April 11th

Malfoy-

Why did you make Pansy tell Ginny?

Harry.

* * *

Potter-

Because the girl deserved to know the truth.

April 12th

Malfoy-

It's the funniest thing, but I don't really believe that. In fact, you wanna know what I think? I'll take your silence as a yes. I think you like her. LIKE her like her. I think you didn't want her to get hurt any more than she already was. I think you wanted her to separate from me and my cheating ways but you didn't want to be the one to tell her.

Now usually you would delight in tattling on me. I mean, you have made a long and brilliant career of telling on me.

But Ginny is a girl and fully capable of castrating the messenger, to say nothing of killing him. So you didn't want to tell her yourself.

Stop me if I'm getting warm.

Harry.

April 15th

Fuck you, Potter.

* * *

You know, being right this once almost makes up for all the shitty things you've done to me in the past.

(A/N: The line "you have made a long and brilliant career out of telling on me" is paraphrased from the wonderful fan fic Draco Sinister. Gotta love Cassandra Clare.

To Jess: Thanks for the review! Sorry this took so long to get up.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

April 19th

A QuickQuills conversation between Ginny and Draco during a particularly boring lecture on the correct use of alicorn powder in removing dark spells from objects:

Fancy seeing you here, Freckles.

_I can have interests outside of my cheating ex, can't I?_

No one ever said you couldn't, but if you are planning to stay awake, I resent you using me for that.

_Me using you? You started the conversation._

Well spotted. But why are you here? I know you work in the Magical department with Granger, but what does that have to do with alicorn powder?

_Absolutely nothing, but it's my day off and Ron and Luna have permeated the flat with their obsessive together-ness and all my Ministry friends are off doing important Ministry type things. So I decided to kill some time. Does that guy know that he's doing it all wrong?_

Probably not. Professor Barnes is absolutely certain he's always right.

_Should we fix that?_

Good plan. OI! PROFESSOR BARNES!

-resuming dictation several minutes later-

_I didn't know you could do that with a broomstick._

I didn't know an old man could be so violent.

_You sort of asked for it, Draco. Will you be able to sit?_

No, but that hardly matters. I can't believe I got my ass kicked my a ninety year old man.

_Well he did look apologetic when he found out you're in charge of the defense department. _

Tell that to the bruises on my ass.

_Stop whinging on, you little baby._

Your laughter is noted and it is not appreciated.

_I'm sorry, you big baby. Tell me how I can make it up to you?_

Let me take you out for dinner.

_Draco...I don't think that's such a good idea._

You're right. Your brother will probably murder me for offering.

_No, it's just that I like you and I like us the way we are right now. And I don't know if I'd like us after we have dinner together. _

Point taken. Dinner: Not ready yet.

_Draco, you goof._

Got you to smile, didn't I? Goal achieved. See you around, Ginny.

_Draco...Dinner might not be a good idea but I hear tell you play futbol._

Center forward.

_Midfeild. Me and some friends play pick up games on the weekends. We could use all the warm bodies we can get._

Where do you play?

_Hyde Park. And Draco, most of them are Muggle._

Damn. Guess I'll have to win based on my stunning tactics. Send me an owl when.

_Will do. And thanks. _

For what?

_For not asking me how I'm dealing with the whole Harry thing._

Yeah, no problem.

(A/N: Draco so in love. I had so much fun with this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Eighteen

April 21st

You are cordially invited to the engagement party of Ronald Weasley and Luna Lovegood. The party is to be held on April 23rd and will be held at the Hyatt-Mercutia in London.

We are thrilled to have you join us.

* * *

April 25th

Ron-

I can't believe you and Luna eloped! I'm so happy for the two of you.

Hermione

P.S. hope you like the TV. I'll be over on Saturday to help you two set it up. Don't let Luna do any spells on it before I get there!

* * *

Ron-

Mate, I'm so happy for you! You two belong together.

Harry

* * *

Ronnie-kins-

Fredsy and I are happy for ya, but you know you have to deal with Mum.

...have fun with that!

Love forever

George

* * *

Ron-

Congrats. I'm thrilled for the two of you. So...are you ever coming back from your honeymoon? Cause if not, I'm getting a new room mate.

Love you, Ron.

Ginny

* * *

The following is what little of Molly Weasley's Howler that is printable.

- and you deny me the right fawn over the both of you? Ron, how could you be so cruel to your poor sweet mother? I DEMAND a remarriage! And if I don't get one, then so help me-

(A/N: Gotta love Molly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Nineteen

April 30th

Theo-

I think I'm in love. She plays futbol and she can kick my ass at it.

Draco

* * *

May 1st

Draco-

Love? This is epic!. Who? WHO? You must tell me. Bring her to lunch! We're having lunch in Paris next week. BRING HER.

Theo

* * *

Theo-

I'll do what I can.

D

* * *

May 13th

D-

YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU LOVE GINNY WEASLEY!

Call me! We must talk. And dude, she was totally into you.

Theo

* * *

T-

She was not into me...was she? If she was into me, you have to tell me.

D

* * *

D-

She wanted to have your babies. Badly. You were super nice about it. I mean that whole thing with Potter wasn't too long ago. Just take it slow. She'll be all over you like white on rice.

And before you start on that whole 'I'm not into her like that', I know you too damned well. You are so going to marry her. Be sure to invite me to the wedding.

T

* * *

T-

I'm not sure whether to kill you or hug you.

D

(A/N: The plot thickens! Next, to bring Hermione into the mix.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Twenty

May 14th

Hermione-

I know something you don't know.

Theo.

* * *

Theo-

Is it just me or have your missives become a bit...childish of late? 'I know something you don't know'? Really?

And you must tell me.

Hermione

* * *

Hermione-

I reserve the right to keep a secret. Unless you come to dinner with me.

Theo

* * *

Theo-

Now I know what they mean by curiosity killed the cat. When?

Hermione

* * *

What follows is a transcription of Hermione and Theo's dinner, held on May 16th

Are you taking notes?

_I'm into posterity. Stop looking at me like that. I'm working on my short hand_

You really are a nerd.

_I don't remember agreeing to insults when I accepted this dinner invitation._

I'm not insulting you. It was a compliment. What are you having?

_The duck._

Good choice.

_You?_

The salmon.

_Will you let me try?_

Of course.

_Good. Now spill!_

Keep your shirt on, Hermione. Unless you really want to take it off.

_See, this here is why no one takes you Slytherins seriously._

Fine, fine. Draco's in love.

_With Ginny. Yeah, I know._

...You know? What? You mean you...you know?

_Wait, that was your secret? Theo, that was...Everyone knows that._

What about her brothers?

_Well, I think Ron does._

Then why is Draco still alive?

_Very good question. But what do you propose to do with this new information of ours?_

I've got a plan or two.

_Now that is worth a dinner date. _

If I buy you a vodka martini, will you take your shirt off?

_Make it a Jack and coke and I'll think about it._

A girl after my own heart.

(A/N: I had fun with these two. I'm growing fond of them as a couple.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty One

May 20th

Draco -

Do you ever get the feeling that we're being set up?

Ginny

* * *

G-

How so?

* * *

D-

Well, Hermione keeps asking me what I think of you and every time she asks me out to lunch, it turns out you and Theo have a lunch date at the same place.

* * *

G-

You know, I do believe I'm seeing a pattern here. What ever shall we do about it?

* * *

D-

Oh, I dare say we can come up with something.

* * *

November 23rd

What follows is Theo's toast at the wedding of Draco and Ginny.

It's wonderful to see everyone here. I know I have long conspired—hoped for this day. Draco is quite possibly one of my best friends. (Objection from Draco) Just kidding, mate. Ginny, you're lucky to have found a guy this great. But more to the point today. As nice as it is to see these two together, it gives me hope for our future. If the Weasleys and the Malfoys can put aside their past then dare we say anything is possible. And I know I speak for my fiancée, the lovely Hermione Granger. Isn't she pretty? Anyway, I know I speak for both of us when I say we'll burn your face with acid if you even try to mess with these two. But enough threats. Draco, Ginny, I wish you the best and a long, happy life.

THE END


End file.
